RPN-9 program schedule
Filipino Broadcasting Network (FBN) :FBN NEWS - News and Public Affairs :FBN KIDS - Children's Programs, Cartoons and Animes :FBN FOREIGN - Entertainment (Tagalized or Dubbed Shows, Telenovelas, Local Productions), Educational and Sports MISSION: :To provide socially responsible television and radio programs and services are informative, educational, and entertaining in accordance with the highest standards of both the media and advertising industries in the interest of the public we are committed to serve. :CHAIRMAN: :Tonypet Albano. :PRESIDENT and CEO: :Robert T. Rivera :Filipino Broadcasting Network (FBN) :FBN Building, Diliman, Quezon City, :Tel.: 931-8618; 435-7403 :Fax: 931-8618 :FBN Sales & Marketing Office :FBN Building, Diliman, Quezon City, :Telefax: 435-6660 Schedule Weekdays (PST) *4:27 am – FBN Sign On *4:30 am - FBN News and Current Affairs (replay): **Mon: Rescue 911 **Tues: Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo **Wed: Da Explorers **Thurs: SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo **Fri: Dee's Day *5-11:30 am - Morning Star **5 am/7 am for regional stations- Wake Up Call **6:15 am - Local morning Shows ***Northern Luzon: Good Morning Twelve ***Bicol: Marhay Na Aga Bikolano ***Western Visayas: Good Morning Eight ***Bisaya: Maayong Buntag Bisaya ***Northern Mindanao: Maayong Buntag Bisaya ***Southern Mindanao: Maayong Buntag Bisaya **8 am - Wonderful Morning **9:30 am - Lilo & Stitch **10 am - Sofia the First **10:30 am – The 7D **11 am – Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures *11:30-2:45 pm - Lunchtime Surprise **11:30 am – Viva Amazing Show **12:15 pm - Student Canteen *2:45-5:45 pm - Kapambansang Totoo **2:45 pm - Two Brothers **3:30 pm – Chase Undercover **4:15 pm - Love Story Presents **5 pm – La Vecina (Mega Manila, General Santos)/'Arangkada Balita on FBN Owned Television Stations' ***Northern Luzon: Arangkada Balita Northern Luzon ***Bicol: BicolaNews ***Panay: Arangkada Balita Panay ***Negros: Arangkada Balita Negros ***Bisaya: Arangkada Balita Bisaya ***Chavacano: Noticias XXX ***Northern Mindanao: MindaNews Norte ***Southern Mindanao: MindaNews Sur ***Central Mindanao: Balitang DX *5:45-11 pm - Teleprimetime **5:45 pm – Happy Route **6:30 pm - Arangkada Balita **7:45 pm – Jackie Chan's City Hero **8:30 pm – District Warfare **9:15 pm – Red Kiss **10 pm - Amar sin Límites **10:45 pm - Tonight With John Nite *11 pm - Frontlines *11:30 pm - FBN News and Current Affairs: **Mon: Rescue 911 **Tues: SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo **Wed: Dee's Day **Thurs: Kasangga Mo Ang Langit **Fri: Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo *12 mn – FBN Sign Off Saturdays (PST) *4:27 am – FBN Sign On *4:30 am – TV Shop *5:30 am - Morning Talk (hook-up with DZNN) *6 am - Dok Talk *7 am - Biyaheng Langit/'Local Morning Shows and Current Affairs Program' **Northern Luzon: Good Morning Twelve **Panay: Good Morning 46 **Negros: Good Morning Eight **Bisaya: Maayong Buntag Bisaya **Northern Mindanao: Maayong Buntag Bisaya **Southern Mindanao: Maayong Buntag Bisaya **Central Mindanao: Good Morning DX *7:30 am – My Heart is Yours *8 am - Mga Kwento ni Tito Doc *8:30 am - Weekend Blockbusters *12 nn - Student Canteen *3:15 pm - Pinoy Crimewatch! *4 pm - Kemis: The Viral Show *5:30 pm - Pareng Kapambansa *6:15 pm - Arangkada Balita Weekend *6:45 pm - Domingo Family *7:30 pm - Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids *8:30 pm – Ang Kwento ni Marigold *10 pm - Hole in the Wall *11 pm - Isyu ni Colayco *11:45 pm - John Nite Talk Show *12:30 mn - FBN Sign Off Sundays (PST) *4:27 am – FBN Sign On *4:30 am – TV Shop *6 am - Sunday TV Mass/Sunday TV Mass Cebu/Sunday TV Mass Davao *7 am - Biyaheng Langit *7:30 am - Dok Talk *8:30 am - Phineas and Ferb *9 am - The Robot Chicken *9:15 am - Sesame Street *9:45 am - Da Explorers *10:15 am - Weekend Blockbusters *11:45 am - Penthouse Party *2:30 pm - Big Tomato *3:30 pm - Sunday Mega Blockbusters *5:30 pm - Arangkada Balita Weekend *6 pm - Kids This Way *6:30 pm - Story Mode *7:15 pm - Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids *8:15 pm – Kapambansa mo Kely Misa *9:15 pm - Hole in the Wall *10:15 pm - Gandang Gabi Vice *11:15 pm - Sunday's Big Event *1 am – FBN Sign Off See also *FBN Category:FBN Category:Program Schedule